Tokka Week 2012
by Saint Bennithy
Summary: Collection of my fics for each day of Tokka Week for 2012! PROMPTS: Day 1: Bending the Rules Day 2: Parents Day 3: Bed Time Day 4: Duty Day 5: Lost Day 6: Loose Canon Day 7: Moment of Truth Rating entire collection T for now. At the end, I will make the rating that of the highest rating of any of the stories.
1. Bending the Rules

**Tokka Week Day 1 – Bending the Rules**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count:**

**A/N: Set in Republic City, when Toph is chief of police**

"Uh, Toph? Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sokka asked nervously.

She scoffed. "What's the matter Snoozles, ya scared?"

Sokka quickly retorted "I'm not scared. But we can't just go for a ride on a police airship whenever we want!"

Toph chuckled. "Why not? I'm the chief, so technically speaking, all the airships are mine! We won't get in any trouble!"

"Yeah, but… but…." Sokka stammered. He couldn't argue with her logic, especially since arguing with Toph was a sure-fire way to get a rock launched at your face. Finally, he spoke.

"Alright, fine" He said, "but I get to pilot it!"

"Aww, but I think I'd be better!" Toph laughed as she pretended to walk headlong into the nearest lamp post.

Sokka turned and laughed as he ran up the ramp into the airship.

"Come on, let's get this thing off the ground!" He called. Toph quickly sped up and ran into the airship with Sokka.

They quickly found their way to the control room, where Sokka adjusted the various levers and knobs in preparation for takeoff. He then slowly pulled back on a large lever, and the airship began to rise into the air. As they climbed higher, and then headed out over the city, Sokka's eyes were on the controls, but his mind was mostly on the blind earthbender sitting a few feet away.

"It's a great night for a flight over the city, isn't it?" Sokka said.

"Well I can't see any of the scenery, but the weather feels nice. But of course what really makes it nice is who you're with." She said as she stood up and took a couple steps towards Sokka.

Sokka gulped. "Uh, Toph, there's something I kinda wanted to ask you…" He trailed off.

"Well what is it?" Toph asked, a joking sternness in her voice.

"Well, you see, I sorta…" Sokka mumbled as he tried to find the right words to describe his feelings for Toph.

"Hey Sokka." Toph cut him off.

"Yes?" Sokka asked, not sure how to react.

Before he could say any more though, Toph quickly closed the distance between them, placed a hand behind Sokka's head, and pressed her lips against his.

Sokka's eyes initially widened in surprise, but soon he closed them and pulled her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss. They lost track of how long they had been kissing; for all they knew, it could have been an hour. They didn't care though, nothing was going to stop them.

Nothing, of course, except the bright light that shone into the cabin, followed immediately by the voice over a loudspeaker, which said

"Place your hands behind your head! You are under arrest for stealing police property!"

They immediately separated and did as they were told.

Sokka loudly whispered to Toph "I thought you said we wouldn't get in any trouble?"

Toph's cheeks turned a bright red as she awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.


	2. Parents

**Tokka Week Day 2 – Parents**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: **This started out pretty simple, but I ended up running with a couple ideas I had along the way, which made it much longer. Curse you OTP feels! XD

Also, please bear with me through the couple time skips. Hopefully it all makes sense.

Finally, yes, I borrowed a line from The Lion King. Disney, please don't sue me.

**Word Count: 977**

Sokka and Toph lay together in bed, holding each other close. After a long day, there was nothing they liked better than to climb into bed and just enjoy the physical presence of the other, and the peace and quiet that came with night.

But tonight, just like many nights, that tranquility and silence was shattered by the crying of the infant in the crib on the other side of the room. The little baby Lin had awoken again, and had started crying out for the attention of her mother and stepfather.

* * *

Toph had been in a long term relationship with one of the police officers who worked for her, and was even engaged to him. Technically, it was against policy, but not wishing to go against Toph, the city council agreed to allow an exception. However, soon after he discovered that Toph was with child, he realized that he was not prepared to become a father, and he left Toph to raise the child on her own.

While Toph prided herself on being extremely strong and independent, she was forced to admit to herself that she was scared, and that she needed help. Fortunately, she always had Sokka as a source of emotional support whenever she needed it. Sokka, of course, was more than willing to do anything in his power to help out one of his oldest and dearest friends.

During the course of providing assistance to Toph whenever she needed it, the two managed to grow even closer. Sokka had long hidden his feelings for Toph, just as she hid her feelings for him. While it had been several years since he and Suki had split up, and he was eager to find companionship again, he kept a respectful distance from Toph. The last thing he ever wanted was to allow his personal feelings to make things harder for a friend in their time of need.

One night, though, only a couple months into her pregnancy, he was coaxing Toph through a small emotional crisis. They had been sitting together in Toph's house, reminiscing on the good old days, when Toph suddenly began crying.

Sokka put a comforting arm around her shoulder as he asked her what was wrong. After taking a moment to dry her eyes and regain her composure, she said

"I was thinking about how great my life was, and how things will never be that good again. Don't get me wrong, I will love my child forever, but things can never be the same now. It's going to be a constant struggle."

Sokka tightened his arm around her a little more as he said

"No, you're wrong. Things won't get any worse; they're only going to get better, because I'll always be here for you. I lo…"

His voice trailed off at the end, and he tried to take back what he had begun to say. At the sound of the two syllables he had managed to say at the end, Toph's head perked up slightly.

"Wait, what was that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sokka mumbled as he stared down at the floor and slowly twiddled his thumbs.

Toph immediately sat up straight and turned towards Sokka. She scowled a bit as she said

"Sokka, you better tell me what you were about to say, and don't try to lie. You know I can tell if you are."

Sokka gulped as he realized that his back was against the wall. He had no other way out except to tell the truth. But what cost would that truth bring?

"I… I love you." He mumbled.

Toph leaned back as a confused look quickly spread across her face. She took a moment to process what she had just heard, and then chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I figured you'd laugh…" Sokka said as he started to turn away from her.

"I'm laughing because you acted like I didn't already know. I'm blind, not stupid, you know." She smiled.

Sokka quickly turned back to face Toph again, his cheeks beginning to flush a little.

"So, um, how do you feel about me then?" He asked cautiously.

Toph giggled, which was something she rarely did.

"What does this tell you?" She said, right before leaning in to place a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

From that night on, things between Toph and Sokka only grew more and more. A couple months later, Sokka began spending more and more nights with Toph. By the time two more months had passed, most of Sokka's belongings had made their way to Toph's house. He had all but forgotten what his old bed felt like.

When it came time for the child to be born, he was by Toph's side the entire time, holding her hand and reassuring her through the pain. After a few hours of labor, Toph gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named the girl Lin, after Toph's grandmother. While the child was not Sokka's, with time, he thought of the child as his own. Lin would come to think always think of Sokka as her father, even after she discovered that he was not her biological father.

* * *

Sokka and Toph were both awaken by Lin's crying, though both of them made no move to get up.

Sokka groaned slightly, and mumbled to Toph

"Before sunrise, she is your child."

"Hey, I got the last one; it's your turn now." She quickly whispered back.

Sokka lay there for a moment, realizing that she had him on that. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms as he yawned.

"Thanks Snoozles." Toph whispered as she placed a loving kiss on his back.

Sokka smiled at this, and then slowly rose out of bed. As he sleepily shuffled across the room to tend to the child, he muttered under his breath

"Parenthood…"


	3. Bed Time

**Tokka Week Day 3 – Bed Time**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 220**

Bed time for Lin was always an adventure, to say the least. There was always a glass of milk, a bedtime story, a piggyback ride, and then another bedtime story, all before she would even consider falling asleep. And Agni help Toph and Sokka if Lin had any sweets that night.

This night was proving to be no different. If anything, it was worse than most nights. By the time Lin finally went to sleep, Sokka and Toph were both mentally exhausted. The two changed into their night clothes, and then climbed into bed and held each other.

"Talk about a rough night." Sokka said.

Toph chuckled and replied "No kidding."

"With Lin, it's always one more game, isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

"Got that right." She sighed.

"Oh well, it's just the two of us now." Toph said with a smirk.

Sokka met her smirk with his classic sly smile.

"Speaking of games…" He said as he rolled over and pulled Toph in for a passionate kiss. She smiled, and the two pressed their bodies together.

"Mommy! Daddy! I gotta go potty!" Lin wailed from her room.

The spark of arousal between Sokka and Toph instantly vanished. Sokka rolled over onto his back as he slapped his hand to his forehead. He groaned before calling back

"Daddy's coming, sweetie."


End file.
